


A Normal Doggie Day

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [10]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Dog Derek, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hale, sit!" Dean ordered lightly and he did, almost on autopilot. He stepped a few paces back and dropped his lower end, sitting there with his tongue hanging out the front of his snout, ears perked right up and he was sitting there, body solid and waiting. "Good," he praised and Derek had that warm feeling again, even though he was basically degrading himself here.</p><p>His thoughts dropped as soon as they started when he saw Dean grabbed a warmed, toasty fillet from the bag and he just stared at it, and then the hunter, seeing the smirk. It didn't look like a very nice smirk, it looked a little evil... like he just had an idea and Derek wouldn't like it.</p><p>"Lie down," he ordered lightly, and Derek begrudgingly did, easily getting from the first order that he was going to be made a fool of by being forced to do tricks for a piece of heated meat... fine... he hated himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Doggie Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened. I sat down and got comfy in bed with my lappy on my lap and this just started writing itself. I don't even know why or how, but I'm not complaining :) I like it, it's pretty odd, but sort of natural... like an everyday thing, minus the Wolf Derek...

Dean almost growled when he saw that his fridge was empty, not empty of the everyday groceries, but empty of his pie. The Cherry-pie he specifically bought for himself before he and Sam were called out to do a job. Obviously Braeden or her freaky-ass wolf got their hands on it. Probably her since the mutt couldn't open the door.

He stared irritatedly at the cooling box and frowned before standing up and closing it, mumbling curses under his breath as he left the kitchen and made his way to the main hall of the Bunker. Sammy wasn't there, he said he had something to do and left the minute they parked up in the garage. Braeden shoulda been there, but he couldn't actually find her. Instead, he found her damn dog snoozing under the table, near to where his owner usually sat. Dean had to admit that it was a huge, intimidating creature. He was huge, almost hip height to the hunter. If he didn't know better, he'd say that he was a Dire-wolf, you know, those ancient, dino-era beasts.

"You hungry?" he asked randomly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. When the dog was out, he was out, unless something was off and Hale would instantly be in on it. But he was sure the thing could understand them sometimes. It's like he was trained for hunters like them, the ones that hunted the Supernatural.

Dean scoffed and then walked around the table, going to grab his jacket when he heard faint grumbling and then shifting. He frowned and bent down a little, looking under the table to see the big, black dog moving out from under it. Did he need to take a leak? Maybe he was moving to a quieter part of the Bunker since Dean just woke him up or something. Why was he even thinking about it? Who cared what the thing was doing...

He leaned back up and grabbed his jacket, slipping his arms through before leaving the table. He may as well get more pie since someone ate his. And he was going to find out who ate it, it was his freaking pie dammit, no one touched his food and got away with it.

Dean left the main room and walked over to the stairs, feeling around in his pocket foe his keys and finding them easily. He pulled them out and headed up to the garage area of the place, frowning when he saw Hale sitting by the doors, lying there with his head down, like he was still tired or something, but was waiting on him.

"You wanna come with?" he asked flatly, like he was pretty sure he wouldn't let the dog in his Impala. Dean had been very adamant that the mutt wouldn't ever ride in his car unless Braedens' broke down. And that hadn't happened yet, thankfully. And he was sure that the dog knew too, from multiple times when he sat in it and Dean had to actually forcefully move him out before dark hair moulted. And he knew he'd moult, even when Braeden told him that Hale wouldn't or couldn't or whatever.

His answer was a deep, quiet grumble that had a hint of a bark in it, like he was debating, but would anyway.

To be completely honest, Dean was faintly debating himself. He and Hale were alone in the Bunker, no Sam, no Braeden, no Charlie, or Kevin, or Cas. It was just them and if he left then Hale would be alone. Yeah, he was basically a perfect guard-dog, but no one and/or nothing could get into the Bunker without being fried or caught in a trap, so he wasn't completely needed in the Bunker. He was a hunter, like the rest of them, minus the researching.

Hale would be alone in the Bunker and Dean knew that being alone sort of sucked, even when you were mostly sleeping the time away... so...

"Aright, whatever," he muttered with a sigh and stepped over, pushing the doors open. Hale instantly sat up and walked through ahead of him, going straight for his baby that was almost at the end of the hall near the huge garage door.

\----------

Derek was calm, content. He was mildly happy to get out of that Bunker. It wasn't stuffy or anything. It was just too quiet. Being with something kept him calm and relaxed. If Dean had left him there then he'd be lifting his head to every little sound he heard, like a creak from a door, or the radiator buzzing when it started warming up, or an alarm going off in the younger Winchesters' room because he forgot to knock it off again. He hated silence when he was alone.

The wolf sat calmly in the car, his head resting on the drivers-side door-frame with the window wound all the way down. He knew that Dean knew he wouldn't make a run for it or get out. Dean assumed he was very well trained and that he was. He was a little proud of himself whenever he was praised or looked at in a good way by this particular hunter. He liked him and he always had a warmed feeling whenever he petted him or said he did a good job or anything that meant he did a good thing. He didn't really know what it was, but he had a bit of favouritism going on with the Winchester group. It was usually Dean first for everything, Charlie next because she'd always pet him just right and he loved the way she just dug her nails into his skull and shoulders. Yeah, he acted like a real dog... Braeden had made fun of him a lot whenever he changed back and no one was around. Sometimes when he was still in his wolf-form she'd make a comment.

Wasn't his fault a witch hit him with something... Wasn't his fault that he had to spend most of his time in a damn wolf-form than his human one. (I don't know, a witch cast a spell on him to keep him in his other form more than his human one...just basically switched what he normally walked around as)

His ears perked up when he saw Dean coming back out of the store, some strong smells wafting over when he got closer and Derek instantly picked up the scent of Doggie-fillets, warm and straight off of the baker shelf.

Derek started barking happily, jumping around a little in the seat and then he launched out through the window, jogging over and jumping up a little with his tongue hanging out.

"Whoa! Hey! Cool your jets!" Dean laughed a little, still heading towards the car with Derek backing up in front of him, waiting for the damn food. He really freaking loved those meat things, even more since he was forcefully shifted. It was like he gained a lot more dog-like traits over his time in his wolf-form. "You'll get 'em, just cool it!" he grinned and Derek just kept barking happily until they were near the car.

"That thing's huge, ma," he heard a kid in the car a few spaces away say after actually seeing him.

"Hale, sit!" Dean ordered lightly and he did, almost on autopilot. He stepped a few paces back and dropped his lower end, sitting there with his tongue hanging out the front of his snout, ears perked right up and he was sitting there, body solid and waiting. "Good," he praised and Derek had that warm feeling again, even though he was basically degrading himself here.

His thoughts dropped as soon as they started when he saw Dean grabbed a warmed, toasty fillet from the bag and he just stared at it, and then the hunter, seeing the smirk. It didn't look like a very nice smirk, it looked a little evil... like he just had an idea and Derek wouldn't like it.

"Lie down," he ordered lightly, and Derek begrudgingly did, easily getting from the first order that he was going to be made a fool of by being forced to do tricks for a piece of heated meat... fine... he hated himself.

"Roll over,"

"Stand up,"

"Paw,"

"Other paw,"

"Stand,"

He did all of them, listening and obeying and he was left leaning back on his hind legs with his paws up to his chest, almost standing if he pushed up with his legs a little. He was met with an almost proud look on the hunters face and he finally had that freaking piece of meat. It was thrown to him and he'd instantly caught it between his teeth, gnawing at it and then chewing and swallowing happily.

He'd made a fool of himself, a massive one, but hopefully this wouldn't get back to Braeden. She would definitely not let him live this down. But hey, he made two people happy. Dean was sort of proud of him and the kid in the car was staring in awe at his size and tricks.

"Aright, in ya get," Dean ushered him into the car through the drivers-side door. Derek jumped in and moved to sit comfortably in the passenger-side, still smelling those damn delicious pieces of meat. Okay, so maybe he picked up way more than just a few dog traits. He was basically a dog, but with a few human-ish traits. He was like The Colonel right now. He liked that German Shepherd. And if Dean and Sam knew that he could shift every now and again, he could've helped out with that job. Dean wouldn't have had to take that dog-drink spell.

He actually wondered when he could tell them. It was pretty late in the game, but hopefully they wouldn't be too pissed with him. He really didn't want to change halfway into a fight with something and have them find out that way. It would hurt... He didn't want to see the looks on their faces if that happened. He'd tell them... eventually. He had to... just not right now, maybe when they found a fix for his current problem. Maybe if they did, Braeden could make something up, like he'd been stuck in that form, and couldn't change back at all. Maybe she'd say he was randomly turned into a human or something, a human that had an ability to shift... who knows. Hopefully he wouldn't be stuck like this for long. He wanted to hang out and talk to these guys and Charlie and have fun in his human form. He wanted to give his own input and opinions and tell a joke... he missed being able to talk, contrary to what Stiles says about him, he did talk and tell a joke every now and again.

He missed being able to say in his human form...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this :) it was odd, but I enjoyed writing it... xD


End file.
